


AMidnightDreary 2019 Birthday gift

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: It's a gif for AMidnightDreary Birthday ( i know i'm late now but in the end she got a gif no ? héhéhé so here it is !)Art inspired by AMidnightDreary's "Good" fanfic.





	AMidnightDreary 2019 Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450359) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> Here! For YA AMidnightDreary !!
> 
> Hope you like it c: ♡♡♡♡

It's take me more time than i think...

( it's also because i was a little lazy héhéhé )

BUT 

in the end here it's you GIFT !! 

ENJOY 


End file.
